This invention relates to a reminder device to remind a woman that she is using a tampon.
Tampons are absorbent devices intended to be inserted into the vagina to adsorb menstrual fluids. Tampons are generally manufactured by cutting an absorbent material into a desired length, forming the length of material into a pledget, attaching a withdrawal string, and compressing the pledget. Typical of the art in tampons are U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,383 (Hayes; Tambrands; 1994), U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,971 (Van Iten; Kimberly-Clark; 1992), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,371 (Van Iten; Kimberly-Clark; 1994).
Great strides have been made in making tampons comfortable. However, an unfortunate consequence of comfortable tampons is that the user can easily forget that the tampon is in place. This can result in serious, even life-threating infections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,275 (Bossak; 1976) discloses a deodorant device ("tag") attached to the free end of a tampon withdrawal string. Bossak mentions that the deodorant device may additionally perform the function of a warning that a tampon is in use. This device may be theoretically useful, but has limitations. In particular, the device may cause chafing or otherwise be uncomfortable to the user, particularly in sporting activities. Moreover, the tag may inadvertently become visible at the periphery of swimwear or similar clothing, causing embarrassment to the user.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved tampon reminder device.